


redistribution of matter

by azzzpirin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternative Universe - FBI, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Student Alec, government agent Magnus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: Он упускает момент, когда Магнус начинает появляться в его квартире не потому, что Алек - будущий врач, готовый бесплатно чинить каждого агента правительства, который забредет к нему на порог.





	redistribution of matter

Честно говоря, Алек хочет умереть. 

Честно говоря, он бы не был против, если бы сейчас в темной аллее перед домом кто-то с ружьем или очень острым ножом решил позаимствовать его кошелёк, который, впрочем, абсолютно пуст. Рюкзак за спиной неприятно оттягивают учебник детской хирургии и конспекты, на которые было пролито очень много кофе и совсем немного слез. До экзамена осталось всего четырнадцать часов, а он знает только три четверти вещей, которые ему нужно знать. 

Он не любит заходить в квартиру после долгого отсутствия, потому что воздух в небольшом пространстве в считанные часы становится таким спертым, что невозможно дышать. Квартира Изабель, где он провёл несколько дней в попытке привести в порядок знания, тоже маленькая, но там он никогда не чувствует, будто лёгкие готовы взорваться, а мозг - расплавить себя изнутри. Надо чаще выбираться.

Алек со второй попытки открывает дверь - он не уверен, дрожат ли у него руки или в Нью-Йорке сейчас пятибалльное землетрясение, - и проходит внутрь, путаясь в ногах. 

Сначала он замечает чужие ботинки на его сдвинутом половике. 

Потом он замечает человека на его диване. Нет, не на его, а на мамином, она отдала его на несколько месяцев, пока не найдёт нормальную мебе...

Ещё он замечает винтовку в руках у человека на его диване. 

О, отлично. 

Господь услышал его молитвы.

Алек вздыхает, трет глаза, чтобы убедиться, что человек на его диване все ещё держит в руках винтовку и удивленно смотрит на него, потом опускает рюкзак на пол. Винтовка немного похожа на os femoris. 

\- У вас есть три секунды, чтобы сказать, что вы пришли убить меня, а потом я звоню в полицию. 

Человек на его диване хлопает глазами, потом отворачивается обратно к окну и сует руку в карман пиджака.

Алек интересуется, должен ли он начинать вспоминать лучшие моменты в своей жизни, но тот просто достает карточку и качает ей в сторону, не поворачивая голову от окна. Алек почти уверен, что на карточке изображен флаг США и орел, но еще это может быть пятно с крыльями; у него очень болит голова. 

\- Не включай свет. Ты должен был вернуться завтра вечером.  
\- Извините, что нарушил ваши планы. 

Алек не хочет звонить в полицию, потому что он вообще не уверен, что сейчас не галлюцинирует, а еще у человека на его диване очень широкие плечи, которые обтягивает дорогой на вид пиджак. 

\- Ты знал, что в здании напротив живёт убийца четырех девушек? 

Алек поджимает губы. Честно, он не удивлён. Люди отвратительны, а отвратительные люди живут в плохих домах с плохой звукоизоляцией и плохой планировкой. 

Если человек на его диване будет стрелять, то разобьет стекло, что непременно приведет полицию к Алеку в квартиру. Он не может позволить себе тратить время на такие мелочи, потому что у него экзамен. 

\- Душно здесь,- говорит он, проходит внутрь и открывает окно, перед которым расположился, видимо, агент правительства. Боже, благослови Америку.- Вы будете кофе? 

Человек на его диване снова отрывается от винтовки, чтобы удивленно на него посмотреть. Алек видит подведенные карандашом глаза. 

\- Я немного занят. 

Алек бы фыркнул, но у него болит голова. 

\- Чтобы включить чайник, надо ударить по ручке. Я спать.

*

Спустя пару часов его будит вскрик консьержки, и Алек молча плетется на кухню, молча бьёт чайник по ручке и молча делает себе кофе. 

Лезет в рюкзак за конспектами, садится на диван и принимается повторять диагностику атрезии пищевода у детей. 

*

Он возвращается с экзамена очень сильно уставшим и готовым оперировать на трёх детях и семи их родителях одновременно, потому что три часа назад он решил исключить посредников из цепочки поступления кофе в организм и просто заварить остатки растворимого напитка в алюминиевой банке. 

Он мертв внутри, у него два пальца обожжены от мгновенно нагревшегося металла, но зато он сдал на отлично.

Он возвращается с экзамена и видит на кухне огромную упаковку с зелёным бантиком наверху. 

На крафт-бумаге нарисовано кривое сердечко и ещё более кривая винтовка - по крайней мере, Алек предполагает, что это винтовка, потому что, если честно, больше похоже на палку с крючком и ещё кучей пуль рядом. Ниже аккуратным почерком приписано: 

"Не спрашивай, не говори".

И что? Ему только что раскрылся Джеймс Бонд? Ему говорят держать рот на замке? 

Алек вздыхает, распаковывает подарок, будучи лишь на девяносто пять процентов уверенным, что там не будет какой-нибудь бомбы, которая избавит человека на его диване от лишних свидетелей. 

Внутри стоит коробка с чайником. Алек фыркает, оставляет ее на столе и идёт спать. 

*

В свой единственный за последние несколько месяцев выходной Алек валяется на диване с ноутбуком на груди и пытается не чувствовать чувства, когда Шайрон на экране едет в закусочную Кевина. 

В его дверь кто-то стучит, и Алек нажимает на уголки глаз и останавливает фильм на экране. 

О, он еще жив.

На пороге со скрещенными руками стоит человек, который любит занимать чужие диваны и убивать людей. В глубине души Алек думает, должна ли его волновать такая расстановка приоритетов в характеристике его личного Джеймса Бонда. 

\- О, Лунный свет,- говорит он и мимо замеревшего Алека проскальзывает внутрь квартиры.- Честно, Оскар должен был получить ещё "Мой личный штат Айдахо", но это может быть просто моим личным отношением к Риверу Фениксу.

Алек щурится, потому что он не понимает, бодрствует ли он. В ушах будто раздаются причитания несчастной консьержки под его окном за несколько часов до экзамена. 

\- Есть какая-то причина?..

...почему я все ещё жив, почему вы опять здесь, почему мы разговариваем о фильмах, когда мне кажется, что я слышу хруст чужого черепа под вашей пулей.

\- О,- говорит он и разводит руки, заставляя куртку упасть.- Меня немножко покромсали. 

Алек хочет посмотреть в камеру, а ещё он внезапно хочет пойти спать. В тусклом свете чёрная ткань водолазки Бонда мерзко поблескивает и отдаёт зеленью. 

\- Вам нужен телефон скорой?- спрашивает он, уже, впрочем, направляясь за аптечкой. Ну, за огромным чемоданом всевозможных лекарств и приспособлений, которые он накопил после Макса. 

Господи, единственный выходной. 

\- Вообще-то, ты мне должен,- говорит Бонд и следует за ним в спальню.

Алек фыркает и морщится. С чего это?

\- С чего это?  
\- Ты все ещё жив.

"Сомнительное достижение".

Алек кладет на диван пеленку, молится, чтобы кровь не попала на обшивку, и открывает аптечку. Вспоминает слова профессора о том, что предосторожность еще никому не навредила, и цепляет на лицо маску. Кто их знает, этих агентов. Может, они ходячие колбы с инфекцией, им же все равно умирать. 

Надев перчатки, ножницами разрезает мокрую ткань на плече Бонда, скользит ниже, до края водолазки. Он вздрагивает от прикосновения холодного металла к животу и хихикает.

\- Господи,- говорит и здоровой рукой отодвигает клочья водолазки.- Во мне столько обезболивающего. 

Ах. Это хотя бы объясняет, почему его визит начался с обсуждения оскароносных фильмов. 

Порез на животе отвратительно неумело стянут несколькими швами грубых ниток, а на лопатке кровь просто запеклась до той степени, что мешает свободно выливаться сама себе. Да и лезвие, судя по всему, было неровным. Плохо.

Алек решает, что лопатка пока подождет, и подложив под неё несколько слоев бинта, осторожно толкает Бонда в лежачее положение. Берет его запястье, замеряя пульс. Бегло осматривает кожу на предмет других повреждений или подкожного кровотечения. Вроде, нет. Пульс - девяносто семь ударов в минуту. Бонд удивленно смотрит за его действиями и выгибает бровь.

\- Ну, он повышается, когда красивые мальчики разрезают на мне одежду,- говорит он, и Алек смотрит на пузырек с чистым медицинским спиртом и серьёзно думает сделать несколько больших глотков.

\- Как вас зовут?- спрашивает Алек, отвлекаясь на поиски стерильной иголки.- Сначала я продезинфицирую порезы, потом их нормально зашью, хорошо? 

\- Отлично,- говорит он, и Алек может видеть, почему он так спокоен: его тело покрывают вздутые шрамы от всевозможных ранений; Алек не удивится, если в нем свинца сейчас на чайную ложку хватит. Или на столовую. У него немного трясутся руки. 

\- Что до имени,- улыбается Бонд, выдерживая театральную паузу,- о, меня зовут Магнус, Александр.

Господи.

Алека пронзает настолько живое воспоминание о переводе галльских записок Цезаря несколько лет назад, а затем - о заучивании терминологии, что ему буквально нужно отложить инструменты в сторону и отойти от стола, чтобы успокоиться. Латынь, он обожает латынь. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я медицинский студент, и думаешь, что я не смогу понять отсылку к Александру Великому? Потрясающе,- Алек наливает в миску спирт, бросает туда нитку.- Отлично, можешь не говорить имя. Я буду называть тебя "Гефестион".

Магнус внимательно смотрит на него, потом пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд в сторону; мгновенно дергается, когда Алек немного зло надавливает на кожу вокруг раны. Алек хочет извиниться, но ещё человек, который убил кого-то из его квартиры только что подверг его внезапной и отвратительной латинской шутке, поэтому он более чем имеет право.

Алек осматривает порез на животе, хмурится, потому что некроз тканей уже начался и края ниток уже желтеют от гноя. Придётся чистить несколько миллиметров темнеющей кожи.

Брызгает спреем лидокаина. Хотя Магнус говорит, что он сейчас и так на большом количестве обезболивающего, процедура предстоит не из приятных.

\- Эм,- говорит Магнус и наклоняет голову на бок.- Можешь включить фильм? Я хочу отвлечься. 

Алек смотрит на него так, будто он отрастил себе вторую голову, потом усмехается и послушно ставит ноутбук на подлокотник дивана. Разумеется, наемный убийца просит включить ему фильм, пока Алек будет зашивать его неизвестно откуда взявшиеся раны. Хотя бы, когда Алека неизбежно посадят, ему будет что рассказывать сокамерникам. 

"Если правительство вообще позволит посадить меня в обычную тюрьму",- думает мрачно и усмехается. 

У него совсем чуть-чуть дрожат руки, но Магнус, кажется, не замечает. Смотрит ему за спину с постепенно меняющимся лицом - видимо, в фильме что-то происходит. Алек хочет посмотреть, потому что он ещё ни разу не видел Лунный свет, но ещё у него здесь ранение в шесть сантиметров длиной и в полтора - глубиной. 

Алек фокусирует внимание на дезинфекции раны, разрезает самостоятельно наложенные швы, пинцетом вытягивая нитки, и бережно протирает смоченной в очищенной воде марлей. Магнус вздыхает. Под пальцами Алека отрывисто бьётся пульс. 

Он осторожно сводит очищенные края раны вместе и протыкает кожу изогнутой иглой, и Магнус втягивает воздух через зубы. Он не смотрит на то, что делает Алек, неотрывно следит за происходящим на экране. Алек не видит, но узнать звук поцелуя может безошибочно. Отлично. Спойлеры. 

\- Я могу приготовить такое же блюдо,- комментирует Магнус, будто у него в животе не копается незнакомый человек. 

Алек на мгновенье смотрит на экран, потом вздыхает и возвращается к швам.

\- Сначала тебе нужно не умереть от сепсиса.

Магнус пожимает плечами и дергается - видимо, содралась кожа на лопатке. 

\- Тебе придётся убить моего врача, мой царь.  
\- Замолчи, пожалуйста,- говорит Алек и останавливает титры на экране, потом молчит, разбирая отсылку, и криво усмехается.- Гефестион.

*

Магнус появляется у него в квартире три недели спустя, и обе руки у него вывихнуты из плечевого сустава. Он слабо стучит в дверь ногой, и Алек бы не услышал его, если бы только что не вышел из ванной, которая вжата между прихожей и кухней.

Магнус похож на мокрого злого кота, потому что на улице идет проливной дождь, который не прекращается уже пару дней. Еще Алек буквально боится представить, как он взбирался семь этажей с руками, боль от которых должна быть просто невыносимой.

\- Как давно?- спрашивает Алек, мысленно перебирая варианты лечения. Ему ещё не доводилось вправлять суставы на живых людях. 

\- Пару часов назад,- говорит Магнус ровным голосом.- Мне очень больно.

Алек хмурится, пропускает его в квартиру. 

\- Бриарей,- говорит он, направляясь к аптечке.  
\- Разве у него не было сто рук?- напряженно спрашивает Магнус, и его мокрая челка лезет в глаза. Он не может её сдуть, поэтому просто стоит, наклонив голову на бок. 

\- Так у тебя, видимо, столько же,- отвечает Алек, выуживая капсулы лидокаина и пару шприцов и опуская их на журнальный столик.- Иначе бы ты лучше следил за своими двумя. 

Магнус рычит и аккуратно опускается на диван, дождевой водой мгновенно окрашивая обивку из рыжего в грязно-красный.

Алек вздыхает, опускается на колени и принимается методично расстегивать его белую рубашку. Руки Магнуса покоятся на коленях, и он снимает запонки и осторожнейшими движениями стягивает липнущую к коже ткань. Магнус шипит, снова тщетно пытается убрать волосы из глаз. 

Алек молча поправляет ему челку, потом аккуратно прощупывает плечи - правое вывихнуто назад, и выпирающий акромион будто грозит проткнуть тонкую кожу. Левое выбито вниз, и Алек хочет пошутить, с какой лестницы падал Магнус, что умудрился так себя поломать. 

У Магнуса, впрочем, на груди расцветают синяки, в которых ясно читаются чьи-то кулаки, поэтому Алек молча делает заметку принести из морозилки что-нибудь холодное. 

\- Левая немеет, да?- спрашивает Алек, спускаясь по ней ниже, к холодной ладони. 

Он осторожно протирает кожу на плече спиртом и колет обезболивающее, потом командует Магнусу опуститься в горизонтальное положение и свесить левую руку с дивана. Если задний вывих вправить достаточно легко, то с нижним могут быть проблемы. 

В ожидании, пока мышцы Магнуса достаточно расслабятся под действием анестезии, Алек роется в холодильнике в поисках чего-то замороженного. Проблема в том, что он ест нездоровую еду, которую можно приготовить за несколько минут. В морозилке лежат одна упаковка котлет из брокколи, которую туда положила Мариза в один из своих визитов полгода назад, три пакета с остатками овощей и недоеденное мороженое с малиной. Честно говоря, Алеку немного стыдно. 

Он хватает овощи и мороженое, направляется в гостиную, где Магнус медленно привыкает к отсутствию острой боли - Алек действительно не знает, как он будет справляться неделю без обеих рук. Точнее, Алек не знает, как Магнус будет пытаться убедить его, что не использует руки, когда через три дня непременно завалится сюда ещё с тремя огнестрельными ранениями и разбитой губой. 

Алек пробегает взглядом по груди Магнуса, ниже, останавливается на формирующемся на месте его швов рубец. Хмурится, потом прижимает к нему пальцы - даже со скидкой на грядущее заживление новая, розоватая кожа уродливо бугрится над животом, и Алек с непонятной досадой отмечает, что мог бы постараться зашить все так, чтобы результат вышел более эстетичным. Можно было бы получше выравнять края раны, использовать другой шов. 

Какой смысл в последних годах жизни, если он все равно чувствует себя таким же беспомощным, как когда Макс...

\- Я за ним ухаживаю,- вклинивается Магнус в поток его мыслей, и Алек поднимает взгляд.  
\- Рубец должен разойтись,- уверяет он, машинально поглаживая кожу под пальцами - по крайней мере, он одинаково плотный по всей поверхности.- Он разойдется, опустится в уровень с кожей, потом...  
\- Александр, пожалуйста,- Магнус слабо смеётся.- Меня перестало заботить, как я выгляжу, лет десять назад. 

Алек отвлеченно думает о его накрашенных глазах и почти профессионально уложенных волосах, потом вздыхает. Смотрит на часы - прошло достаточно времени, чтобы анестетик подействовал. 

Он осторожно берет левую руку Магнуса в свои и медленно выкручивает, как учили на травматологии. Магнус не сводит глаз с его лица и слабо улыбается - видимо, его веселит отрешенность Алека. 

Алек перебирает пальцы на предплечье Магнуса и чувствует шероховатость в лучевой кости - видимо, Магнус сломал ее и, позволив срастись со смещением, не позаботился о способном ее починить хирурге. Не то чтобы Алека это удивляло, но сейчас, должно быть, это добавляет ненужную боль ко всей остальной, обязательной для его профессии боли. 

\- Это были британцы,- говорит Магнус, ерзая головой по подушке дивана в попытке снова убрать высохшие пряди с глаз. Алек выгибает бровь, молча прося продолжать. Если его посадят, он хотя бы будет знать, за что.- Шантажировали очень важных людей, о которых я, разумеется, не могу тебе ничего рассказать, но некоторые из них живут в большом белом здании, ненавидят все живое и, судя по информации, очень любят быть снизу.

Алек давится воздухом.

\- Магнус, ты специально хочешь, чтобы я тебе что-нибудь сломал? 

Магнус комично распахивает глаза.

\- Ты назвал меня "Магнус"! 

Алек замирает. Потом невозмутимо продолжает работу. 

\- Нет, я ничего не говорил,- и если он именно в этот момент возвращает плечо на место, то это выходит совершенно случайно.

* 

Алек упускает момент, когда Магнус начинает появляться в его квартире регулярно, и не всегда это связано с тем, что Алек - будущий врач, который готов бесплатно латать каждого агента правительства, который забредет к нему на порог.

Один раз Алек, проклиная всю свою доброту и исполнительность, поднимается на седьмой этаж с пьяным в стельку Саймоном, пареньком-гематологом с третьего курса, потому что Саймон живет в Бруклине, он пьян в стельку, а находятся они в Бронксе. 

Когда они заходят в квартиру, над частью комнаты, которую Алек называет кухней, горит свет, а Магнус сидит на столешнице с ногами на спинке стула и ест его хлопья. Рукой. Из пачки. 

Он удивленно смотрит на Алека, потом его глаза сужаются, когда он замечает повисшего на нем Саймона, а потом он запускает руку в пачку и сует пригоршню разноцветных хлопьев себе в рот. 

\- Я там еду готовлю,- говорит Алек, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Александр, здесь было два сантиметра пыли,- Магнус демонстративно проводит по столешнице мокрым от слюны пальцем и показывает ему.- Я сижу в пыли.  
\- Ужасно, какое самопожертвование.

Алек переводит взгляд на скрытый в полутьме диван, где лежат чемодан и пиджак Магнуса. Очевидно, привычное место было занято, бедному Магнусу пришлось искать хоть что-нибудь, на что можно присесть. 

\- Это кто?- внезапно спрашивает Саймон, отлипнув от шеи Алека. (Алек мгновенно замечает, как ему не хватает чьего-нибудь горячего дыхания под ухом, потом отгоняет от себя эти мысли)  
\- Это кот, он сам по себе. 

Саймон неуклюже поправляет очки, фокусирует взгляд и, увидев резкую ухмылку Магнуса, с восхищением одними губами повторяет: "Кот..."

Алек вздыхает, пытается вспомнить, в каком состоянии оставил свою спальню этим утром, потом направляет Саймона туда. Самому спать придется на диване. Отлично.

Магнус внимательно смотрит за каждым его движением. 

Алек выгибает бровь, как бы говоря: "Я не оставлю парня спать на диване, пока ты сидишь здесь, а еще, в этом чемодане наверняка лежит смертельное оружие". Он надеется, что Магнус прочитает все это на его лице и ускользнет раньше, чем голова Саймона коснется его подушки.

Он внезапно чувствует себя очень, очень уставшим. 

Магнус никуда не ускальзывает, но зато он доедает хлопья. Достает из коробки пакет и, закусив один его уголок, запрокидывает голову назад, чтобы поймать остатки. 

Алек зевает, идет заваривать себе кофе - он согласился на вечер в баре с условием, что сможет уйти пораньше, чтобы подготовиться к завтрашнему дню. Ему пришлось тащить Саймона шесть пролетов, но он все равно ему благодарен - кажется, ребята не планировали отпускать его раньше четырех утра. 

\- Я могу уйти, если вы хотите продолжить вечер,- на последних словах Магнус играет бровями, и Алек борется с иррациональным желанием ударить ему по затылку газетой.  
\- Ты можешь уйти в любом случае. 

Он в полусонном состоянии встает рядом, двигает бедро Магнуса, чтобы дотянуться до банки кофе, потом, наоборот, легонько раздвигает его ноги, потому что ему надо достать ложку из ящика со столовыми приборами, прямо над которым сидит Магнус. Тот с явным весельем на лице следит за его движениями. 

\- Я не буду покупать новую пачку,- кивает Алек на хлопья, потом подпирает бедром стол напротив Магнуса и прихлебывает кофе. 

* 

Квартиру Алека грабят (что само по себе удивительно, потому что помимо ящика готовых завтраков и бесконечных папок с конспектами из ценного там ничего нет).

Он возвращается с практики и находит дверь взломанной, полицейских - роящихся в его вещах, а пожилую миссис Перкинс, консьержку, которая несколько месяцев назад случайно обнаружила жертву убийства, - беседующей с Магнусом. 

С Магнусом, который это убийство и совершил. 

С Магнусом, который сейчас предлагает ей печенье и скромно улыбается, когда гладит ее по руке. 

\- О, Алек,- заметив его, с печалью говорит миссис Перкинс.- Представляешь, Уэйд пришёл к тебе в гости и обнаружил осколки стекла на полу и...- она прерывается, всхлипнув. 

Нашёл осколки стекла на полу и случайно выпавшего из окна грабителя.

Алек смотрит на Магнуса, молчаливо грызущего печенье в попытке скрыть улыбку, и качает головой. 

 

Они рвут пакеты, чтобы заделать дыру в окне, и Алек смотрит вниз, на мусорные баки, куда приземлился незадачливый вор. Магнус встаёт рядом, комично поднимается на мыски и свешивается через раму, оценивая высоту.

\- Честно, это был не я. Он сам упал, я просто спросил, что он здесь делал.

Не слушая бессвязный поток слов, Алек машинально прижимает руку к животу Магнуса - натянутая рубашка задевает острое стекло, и он уже зашивал его живот, ему хватило. Магнус выпрямляется и с небольшим усилием достаёт из рамы осколок, на который чуть не лег. Очевидно, он тоже вспоминает тот вечер - хитро смотрит Алеку в глаза и медленно ведёт стеклом к бывшему ранению. 

Алек двигает ладонь, накрывая место, где сейчас должен быть шрам, и не давая стеклу даже прикоснуться к рубашке. Автоматически гладит кожу через ткань и говорит себе, что делает это из необходимости проверить, правильно ли заживает рубец. 

Магнус открывает и закрывает рот, потом еле заметно подаётся вперёд - очевидно, его этот вопрос тоже интересует. 

Алек понимает, что делает, и поворачивается к пакетам, думая, наклеить их на окно или на несколько минут положить себе на лицо. Решает все же избавить квартиру от сквозняка. 

 

\- "Уэйд"?- вспоминает он, когда они наконец-то заканчивают возиться с окном и устраиваются на диване. 

Магнус протягивает ему кусок своего ярко-оранжевого пледа, который он неизвестно как выторговал у молоденького полицейского.

\- Уилсон, да.

Алек хочет его ударить. 

Он долго и не моргая смотрит на Магнуса, ожидающего хоть какой-нибудь реакции на свою потрясающе умную шутку, потом не отводя взгляд крошит печенье над кружкой чая. Магнус выпячивает губу. 

\- Протей,- после нескольких минут молчания говорит Алек и бросает в него крошку. 

\- Александр, должен признаться, что не учу героев греческих мифов перед сном.

\- Его невозможно убить, и он часто меняет облик. Он сын Посейдона, а все знают, что Посейдон - самый могущественный из Большой Тройки. И ещё он может видеть будущее. 

Магнус закидывает ноги на диван и глубже закутывается в плед. 

\- И что там, в будущем? 

\- Ты мне скажи, Протей,- выдыхает Алек и чувствует, как ноги Магнуса через несколько слоёв пледа тыкаются ему под бедра. 

Магнус смотрит на него внимательно и, кажется, оценивающе, потом трясет головой. 

\- А он с кем спал?

Алек на секунду задумывается, вспоминая курс античной мифологии.

\- Честно говоря, свидетельств нет. Но с молодым Дионисом. Историки говорят, оказал ему гостеприимство во время его странствований.

Магнус притворяется, что размышляет. Потом кивает. 

Встаёт, направляется на кухню, собирая пледом пыль, гремит посудой и возвращается с бокалами и открытой бутылкой красного вина, которую сам неизвестно когда спрятал в один из ящиков. 

Потрясающе. 

\- За молодого Диониса?- выгибает бровь Алек, поднимая бокал.  
\- За гостеприимство,- отвечает Магнус и отпивает, отводя взгляд в сторону. 

Его губы красные от вина.  
Примечание к части

интересный факт 80% фика происходит в полумраке потому что Алеку лень включать свет

*

Мерзкое чувство поднимается у Алека в животе, когда он видит на ступеньках четвёртого этажа темные капли. Потом - на ступеньках пятого. Шестой он преодолевает за секунды. 

Магнуса нет на диване и в ванной, и Алек сглатывает вязкую слюну и заглядывает в спальню. 

"Тук",- говорит его сердце, а потом останавливается. 

В абсолютной тишине он смотрит на свои красные простыни, которые сегодня утром были белыми, и на лежащего на них Магнуса, чья кровь виновата в такой радикальной смене декора. Он смаргивает внезапное видение - вместо мужчины - мальчик, вместо простыней - асфальт, и с мертвенным спокойствием быстро проходит внутрь комнаты, прижимая руку к сонной артерии Магнуса и убеждая себя, что сейчас почувствует слабый толчок под пальцами. 

"Тук",- говорит сердце Магнуса, и сердце Алека позволяет себе продолжить биться. 

В рубашке две дыры от пуль - между восьмым и девятым ребром слева и под правой ключицей, и ещё одна пуля задела левое бедро. В ближайшие минуты потеря крови должна стать критической. Алек хватает футболки и перевязывает бедро, потом разрезает окровавленную рубашку и неуклюже поднимает Магнуса, подкладывая под спину подушку - так ему будет легче дышать. 

Магнус приходит в сознание - он тихо стонет и приоткрывает глаза, потом с хрипом издает смешок. 

\- Обещай, что пойдешь драться с рекой.

Алек прикладывает палец к его губам, выбивает номер на экране телефона.

\- Здравствуй,- говорит он в трубку, благодаря всех богов, что мать только что закончила смену.- У меня здесь человек с тремя огнестрельными ранениями. Одно касательное, в ребра, два слепых, под ключицей и в бедре. Срочно нужна скорая. Имя назвать не могу.

Мариза резко вдыхает, потом мгновенно превращается в заведующую отделением.

\- Начинай противошоковую терапию, я вышлю машину.

Алек вздрагивает, вдруг понимая, о чем говорил Магнус. 

\- Радуйся, храбрый Патрокл,- говорит он тихо и убирает с влажного лба Магнуса волосы. Старается игнорировать контекст этой фразы, потому что иначе он сломается. Ещё он чувствует злость, потому что Магнус посмел взобраться семь этажей, чтобы потом собраться умереть в его кровати. Потрясающе, просто потрясающе. Это так на него похоже.

Мариза в трубке переспрашивает, потом останавливается, думает секунду.- Крови много?

Алек замирает, роняет взгляд на простыни.

\- Много,- отвечает, и его голос неожиданно дрожит.- Мам, много. 

\- Александр,- говорит Мариза строго и властно, и Алек мотает головой, возвращая себя в реальность.- Скорая будет в ближайшее время. Начинай противошоковую терапию. 

*

Алек не едет в больницу, потому что один вид комнаты ожидания по соседству с реанимацией способен в секунду вызвать у него паническую атаку. 

Он остаётся дома, убирает комнату - засовывает простыни и подушки в небольшую стиральную машину, выбрасывает упаковки от шприцов и пустые ампулы анальгетиков. Замывает матрас холодной водой и приводит перевороченную аптечку в порядок, выстраивая ровные ряды из лекарств и бинтов. 

Потом идёт в гостиную, поправляет диван, который на несколько сантиметров сдвинулся со своего места, вытирает столешницу на кухне, накидывает на чайник полотенце. Потом стоит, думает, возвращается в спальню - открывает окно, потому что запах просто невыносим, и хватает блистер с успокоительным. Глотает белые таблетки насухо, потом продолжает уборку. 

Удивительно, сколько мусора может накопиться! 

Он выгибается, чтобы дотянуться до фантика под книжным шкафом, и внезапно видит кровь под ногтями. Видимо, не очистил левую руку, когда стоял под душем. 

В дверь звонят, и Алек, кажется, не закрыл ее, когда медики вынесли носилки. Семь этажей, Господи, когда же у них заработает лифт. 

\- Алек,- осторожно говорит Мариза, и Алек вздрагивает. Потом подскакивает - она наверняка захочет выпить кофе, ведь он загрузил ее после рабочих часов.

\- Хочешь кофе?- спрашивает он, впрочем, направляясь к чайнику. Что на нем делает полотенце? 

\- Алек, дорогой, его состояние стабильно,- размеренно говорит Мариза, и Алек замолкает. У него почему-то дрожат пальцы. 

Он облокачивается на столешницу, пропускает руки через волосы, крепко сжимает. Медленно выдыхает, потом вдыхает, потом убеждает себя, что лёгкие должны это делать самостоятельно. 

Чайник закипает. 

Алек машинально готовит кофе, насыпает в кружку Маризы три ложки сахара, себе в кружку опускает чайный пакетик, и что-то капает на ладонь. 

Он пятится, поворачивается, прикладывает руку к лицу - пальцы мгновенно намокают. 

Мариза усаживает его на диван, накрывает плечи пледом и садится рядом, опуская руку на колено. Он не может видеть из-за слез в глазах, поэтому просто опускает голову и молча ждёт, когда все пройдет. 

Алек не помнит, плакал ли вообще, когда умер Макс, но сейчас он не может это прекратить - слёзы просто стекают по щекам, полностью игнорируя его просьбы остановиться и несколько таблеток успокоительного.

Алек - врач и понимает, что это нужно и полезно, это организм так справляется со стрессом и напряжением, особенно, если копил его в течение нескольких лет, но он действительно не знает, почему так сильно хочется уткнуться в шею матери и крепко её обнять. 

Он неловко подбирает ноги к груди, обнимает их и вытирает мокрые щеки о колени штанов. Когда в его волосы зарывается чужая рука и просто гладит, он всхлипывает так, что в груди перехватывает дыхание. 

\- Александр, ты такой молодец,- твердо говорит Мариза, потом двигается, подталкивая его лечь к себе на колени. Алек не знал, что можно плакать так сильно. Он ложится, и Мариза медленно гладит его по голове, расчесывает отросшие волосы. 

 

\- Он сбежит из больницы,- спустя какое-то время говорит Алек хрипло, и сама мысль о Магнусе в бинтах, больничном халате и на костылях, убеждающего охранников выпустить его подышать воздухом, вызывает улыбку.  
\- Я поставлю его на личный контроль,- отвечает Мариза, продолжая гладить его волосы.- Уверена, он хороший человек. 

"... даже если у него есть причины избегать мест, где требуют назвать настоящее имя и уточнить причину полученных травм".

\- Он крадет мои хлопья.

Мариза тихо смеётся. 

\- Его зовут Магнус,- свято признается Алек её юбке. Мариза на секунду напрягается, будто хочет что-то сказать. Алек задумывается, подыскивая причину. Боже.- Да, мы как Александр Великий, мам.

Мариза облегчённо выдыхает. 

\- Ты сам это сказал. 

*

Алек не приходит к нему в больницу, потому что, во-первых, он все ещё не может сидеть напротив койки в больнице Маризы, не представляя на ней Макса. Во-вторых, потому что Магнус сбегает. 

Мариза звонит ему поздно вечером - как звонила последние две недели, сообщая о любом улучшении, и говорит, что его пациент сбежал со всеми капельницами и с пудингом из больничного обеда, предварительно выпытав у новенького медбрата, как обрабатывать раны. 

Медбрата нельзя наказать, потому что, технически, последние две недели в палате 106 никого не было. Медбрат отказывается говорить, как настолько потерял бдительность, что выдал пациенту даже расписание обходов с фамилиями врачей и расположение служебных выходов. 

Алек вздыхает. 

*

Магнус не появляется в его квартире три месяца. 

Алек винит в этом седьмой этаж и то, что у него не было бы возможности узнать, что лифт наконец-то починили. 

Легче почему-то не становится. 

*

В четыре утра Алека будит кошачий визг. 

У него нет кошки. 

Он смотрит в потолок, надеясь, что ему просто послышалось, но визг повторяется, а за ним - приглушенное ругательство. У Алека бы быстрее забилось сердце от глупой надежды узнать хозяина голоса, но он слишком занят нарастающей громкостью кошачьего концерта. 

Он вздыхает, спускает ноги с кровати и шаркает в гостиную, где, как он и думал, Магнус нарушает права животных. 

Ладно, животное грызет его деревянную трость, а Магнус отгоняет его ногой и нервно поглядывает на спальню. 

\- Живой,- выдыхает Алек, потом включает свет над кухней, подходит и поднимает орущее животное. Орущее животное шокированно замолкает, потом цепляется за его футболку, вырывается из его рук и устраивается на плече, продолжая зло шипеть в сторону Магнуса. 

\- Цербер,- говорит он, и Алек морщится.  
\- Это котенок. 

\- Зато орет на три головы. 

Алек мысленно соглашается, потом приходит в себя.

\- Что он здесь делает?- спрашивает и не может перестать осматривать Магнуса на предмет новых ранений и степень заживления старых. 

Трость - пуля в бедре, синяки под глазами, обычное дело, то, как он держит себя, подаваясь вперед левым плечом и выдыхая с присвистом - должно быть, сказывается разрыв подключичной мышцы справа. Больше, вроде, последствий нет. Ему нужно видеть это своими глазами. 

\- Я подумал, тебе будет одиноко. 

"Но ты же здесь",- противно дерут горло, и Алек сглатывает. 

\- Снимай рубашку,- говорит он и напряженно скрещивает руки. 

Магнус моргает и выгибает бровь. 

\- Если бы я знал, что на тебя так влияют животные, я бы на то убийство прин...  
\- Магнус. 

Магнус внимательно смотрит на него и, видимо, приходит к правильному выводу, потому что молча поднимает руки к воротничку и привычными, натренированными движениями расстегивает полоску пуговиц. Алек следит за каждым дюймом оголяющейся кожи, в полумраке квартиры кажущейся блестящей. 

Алек разворачивает его к свету, опускается на колено. Котёнок наслаждается жизнью, носится вокруг и пользуется моментом, чтобы вцепиться в поднявшуюся с земли ступню. Он отгоняет его, морщится.

\- О нет,- выдыхает Магнус с театральным ужасом.- Ахиллесова пята. 

Алек с садизмом нажимает ему на левое бедро. Магнус дергается. Молчит. Поправляет челку, чтобы спрятаться за рукой. 

Алек смотрит на испещренную кривыми нитками шрамов кожу, на затянутые звёздочки ранений. Гладкая розовая кожа на ребре просит прикоснуться. Правая ключица поднята чуть выше, чем левая, а под ней - вмятина и болезненно выглядящий шрам. Алек аккуратно касается кожи вокруг - ведёт по груди, где, как помнит, несколько месяцев назад цвели следы кулаков, дотрагивается до впадины, чувствует уплотнение под пальцами: сшитые вместе мышцы. 

Алек не знает, вытащили ли хирурги пулю, потому что он не спрашивал у матери ничего, касающегося операции. 

Для человека, готового было умереть у Алека на кровати, Магнус выглядит потрясающе живым. 

Алек с силой выдыхает, закрывает глаза, отгоняя услужливо возникшие образы. Кивает, принимается обратно застегивать рубашку Магнуса. Только сейчас осознает, как странно, должно быть, выглядела его просьба. Ничего, Магнус должен понять. 

Алек нетерпеливо шлепает по его рукам, поднявшимся к верхним пуговицам. Магнус хмурится, потом отводит руки назад и опирается на них, чуть ли не прогибаясь в спине, словно довольный кот. Алек бросает на его лицо взгляд и путается в петлях, потом призывает себя сосредоточиться. Ему нужно, необходимо, привести Магнуса в порядок. 

Застегнув воротничок и случайно задев костяшками его шею, Алек опускается на колени и глубоко вдыхает. Магнус лениво протягивает руку, большим пальцем разглаживает вечную морщинку между бровями Алека. 

\- Напомни мне чаще ставить тебя на колени,- с усмешкой в одном углу губ говорит он, оставляя ладонь на плече.

Алек отвлеченно кивает, потом до него доходит смысл слов, и он чувствует, как загораются уши. Закатывает глаза и встаёт кормить снова кричащего котёнка, очевидно, недовольного, что про него все забыли. 

*

Алек помнит, как заступается за паренька в подворотне у местного гей-клуба, а потом помнит, как нос взрывается болью, а пальцы загораются огнём. 

Нырнув за вовремя подоспевших охранников, он заводит парня внутрь, оставляет его под присмотром бармена и вежливо отклоняет предложение обработать его раны. Падает в такси, обещая водителю не пачкать сиденье текущей из носа кровью. 

Насколько можно судить, он не сломан, но, видимо, кольцо одного из нападавших рассекло кожу на переносице. На щеке должна быть пара царапин, пальцы со сбитыми костяшками кровоточат. Левая рука болит сильнее. Это, кажется, все. 

Адреналин в крови падает, и Алек в шоке вспоминает свои действия: мозг будто переключился на автопилот, только заметив троих загоняющих мальчика в угол мужчин. Сомнительно, что организм вспомнил те три занятия по самозащите, на которые Мариза заставила его сходить вместе с Изабель. Он просто увидел, как обижают слабого, и вступился. 

Алек старается не вспоминать собственное бессилие, когда нашёл изломанное тело Макса, глубоко дышит и сосредотачивается на том, что помог незнакомому парню, который, по его виду, первый раз зашёл в подобное заведение. 

В квартиру он вваливается в отвратительном настроении - в лифте кто-то выбил лампочку, и долгую минуту он ехал в абсолютной темноте. 

Цербер вылетает на лестничную площадку, потом влетает обратно и цепляется за его носки, мяукает и кусает джинсы. Алек легонько подталкивает котенка ногой, потому что нагнуться и подобрать его, не заработав при этом мигрень, он не может. 

\- Александр, я приготовил...- начинает Магнус, потом высовывается в прихожую и охает.- Кто тебя так?

Вытирает ладони о фартук ("Поцелуй повара", потрясающе) и подходит почти вплотную, поднимая руку, чтобы дотронуться. 

Вся квартира пахнет специями.

\- Какие-то три идиота за "Кастро". Заступился за мальчика,- Алек качает головой и сразу же об этом жалеет. Грустно усмехается.- Бедняга первый раз из шкафа вышел.  
\- Ох,- выдыхает Магнус, моргает и хмурится.- Полагаю, ты убедил его, что не все так ужасно?

Алек недоуменно смотрит на него.

\- Я немного торопился домой. 

\- Ох,- повторяет Магнус, задумываясь на секунду. Потом лучезарно улыбается, будто ему в голову только что пришла замечательная идея.- Теперь я буду твоим лечащим врачом. 

Пришла. Замечательная.

Алек вздыхает и пожимает плечами. Он уже уяснил, что лучше позволить Магнусу делать что хочет, чем пытаться убедить его в обратном. 

\- Садись на диван,- командует Магнус и моет руки, потом резво направляется в спальню Алека за аптечкой. Ставит чемодан у ног Алека и с трудом опускается сам, начиная изучать содержимое. 

Первым делом хватает медицинскую маску, и Алек фыркает. 

\- Это только при вероятности контакта с инфекцией, Аполлон.

Магнус цепляет маску за уши, с деловым видом закатывает рукава рубашки. 

\- Цыц,- отвечает он.- Доктор лучше знает. 

Быстро обрабатывает порез на переносице, заклеивает первым попавшимся пластырем - с зелеными кулаками Халка по всей поверхности. Алек не ожидает, что он окажется так близко так быстро, и закрывает глаза. 

Магнус привычными движениями очищает царапины, и Алек внезапно вспоминает, что до знакомства с ним он чинил себя сам. 

Алек, словно зачарованный, смотрит за его движениями. Он принимается за руки, осторожно стирает запекшуюся кровь и осматривает ущерб. На правой просто сбиты костяшки, и Магнус их дезинфицирует, потом заклеивает самые большие повреждения новыми пластырями: на среднем пальце теперь покоится Железный Человек, а на безымянном - Тор. 

Левую руку осматривает дольше, и Алек опускает взгляд - на запястье отчётливо видны следы чужих пальцев. Видимо, один из амбалов умудрился схватить его. Алек делает себе заметку проверить на наличие трещины - болит достаточно сильно. 

Магнус кивает сам себе, потом переходит к пальцам. Повторяет процесс: чистит от крови, осторожно промакает перекисью, осматривает повреждения. Не клеит пластыри, но зато тянется за обезболивающим гелем. 

Ко стыду Алека, он натыкается на закрытую упаковку презервативов, зависает над ней, но не упоминает это. Даже взгляд не поднимает, просто Алек, следящий за ним, видит его секундное смущение. 

Достает гель, смазывает запястье и аккуратно, словно обращается не с человеком, а с фарфоровой куклой, перевязывает его бинтом. Его прикосновения лёгкие, но уверенные, он крепко бинтует сначала запястье, потом спускается к пальцам. Аккуратно заматывает каждый отдельно, сосредоточенно следя за своими движениями. Между его бровей даже залегает морщинка. 

Алек хочет...

Магнус заканчивает, обматывает большой палец и остатки бинта завязывает бантиком. 

\- Икар,- с тихой улыбкой зовет он. 

Алек коротко вздыхает, поднимает руку в пластырях к шее Магнуса и целует его. 

Точнее, просто прижимается к маске в том месте, где должны находиться его губы, оставляет аккуратные, мягкие поцелуи - один, второй, третий, где-то на скуле. Потом быстро жмурится и отстраняется, думая, можно ли свалить мимолетный порыв на сотрясение мозга. 

Магнус щурится, потом медленно цепляет маску пальцем, заставляет её повиснуть на одной резинке.

\- Нет,- говорит он, и сердце Алека пропускает удар.- Нет, все не так. Все должно быть по-другому,- тяжело поднимается, опираясь о бедро Алека.

\- Магнус...

\- Я приготовил тебе ту курицу из Лунного света, я...- он шагает к столешнице, где, да, стоят красиво оформленные тарелки, словно из фильма. 

\- Магнус,- Алек встаёт следом, чуть не наступает на бросившегося под ноги Цербера.

\- Мы должны были пить вино и смотреть Одинокого мужчину, потом, на моменте, где Колин Фёрт лежит на пляже, я должен был тебя поцеловать,- говорит Магнус, обвинительно тыча его в грудь, но его щеки очень красные, а губы упорно пытаются изогнуться в улыбке.

\- Извините, что нарушил ваши планы,- отвечает Алек, мгновенно чувствуя невероятное дежавю. 

Видимо, Магнус тоже вспоминает, потому что толкает его в грудь, прижимает к столешнице и целует по-настоящему. 

*

Магнус возмущается, что грубые края пластыря и бинты на руках Алека царапают его нежную кожу, которая только что залечилась. 

Алек заменяет руки губами. 

*

Магнус притаскивает трехтомную энциклопедию мифов Древней Греции с картинками и себя - со сломанной ногой, на которой отсутствует ботинок и розовый носок с Пятачком забрызган чужой кровью. 

Алек вздыхает, отгоняет Цербера от дверей и идёт за аптечкой.

**Author's Note:**

> Отзывы заставляют меня жить. 
> 
> Можете кинуть три рубля https://money.yandex.ru/to/410016723652930
> 
> Спасибо за чтение!


End file.
